Character Unique Skills
Joker (CHA) Used exclusively by Archimedes Crimsonclaw, this skill scales with charisma. The basis of this skill allows the user to convince people of things they would otherwise not agree with. Like, convincing a Big Bad you actually want to join him, or soldiers that you really ARE their backup. Like Bluff, but much better. =D Retaliation (STR/DEX) Used exclusively by Alkaline Crimsonclaw, this skill scales with strength (or dexterity in the case of a DEX-weapon). Upon activation, extra damage is added to the next attack based on a complex algorithm involving status effects and current health versus max health. If health exceeds 75%, add 25% retaliation damage. If health exceeds 50% but is below 75%, add 50% retaliation damage. If health exceeds 25% but is below 50%, add 75% retaliation damage. If health is below 25%, add 100% retaliation damage. For every negative status effect applied to Alkaline, add an extra 10% retaliation damage. Strength or Dexterity influences how hard the attack is to dodge. The whole attack, just not the retaliation part. Summon Jack in the Box (WIS) Used exclusively by Atharis Valeriy, this skill scales with wisdom. This skill allows the user to summon a normal looking box, and activate it at will. When opened or activated, these boxes unleash a random array of effects ranging from shooting a knife at the nearest person, releasing toxic gas, or exploding violently. These boxes are unremarkable but draw people's attention for a strange reason. Like a pandora's box curiousity effect. Cyber Alchemy (INT) Used almost exclusively by Tophe Valeriy, this skill scales with intelligence.This skill is an ability brought on by the carbon plague, and alters the infected's body at a fundamental level to turn them into an evolved. The plague can bestow a wide array of abilities but Tophe was turned into an alchemist, a living factory of two types of nano bots. The first are 'samplers', small in number these nano bots grab small samples of a material to give Tophe an analysis of it's contents and chemical compesition. This is done in the form of a "taste" and she can memorize up to BASE int x5 tastes. The second type of bots are the Builders, able to take apart, shape, and combine materials they enter at a molecular level. These bots cannot affect organisms such as people, but as long as the material is usable they can turn it into any shape, size, density, and form Tophe wills them into, given enough time. Tophe must keep her hands on whatever she is morphing for the duration of the effect, and if she removes her hands the bots return to her or become dormant inside of the manipulated material before dying soon after. Spectral Hound (WIS) Used exclusively by Kaede Kattari, this skill scales with Kaede's level. This skill allows a Sprectral hound to follow Kaede around, using her combat stats for its own stats. It isn't limited by time, and if destroyed, can be resummoned after five turns. The hound's primary attack is its bite, followed by a far less powerful claw attack in its early levels. From Level 1 to level 10, the Hound uses the form of a Dire Wolf, However after level ten, the hound gains a new combat form, gaining improved defense stats, and greatly improved damage against grunts, and weaker elite type units, as well as a large boost in mobility. Outside of combat after level 10, the hound continues to use the Dire Wolf form, and acts as a companion even more so for Kaede & co.